


Anemia

by Shi_no_tamashii



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cold Weather, Last cookie, Secrets, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_tamashii/pseuds/Shi_no_tamashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Blair kept a secret that involved him having some disease? Just an one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anemia

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my bad English, but i hope it's good enough to be read!  
> This' my first Sentinel story! :D

The morning air was cold and the car took its damned time to warm up. Jim sat in front of the steering wheel looking like he didn't feel the cool breeze inside the car while Blair was shivering in the passenger seat. He rubbed his cold gloved hands together attempting to warm them but his fingertips kept turning red from cold as minute by minute passed by. "Gee Jim it's cold isn't it?" The young Anthropologist asked as his teeth begun to shatter uncontrollable.

 

"Yes i know, Sandburg." Jim said, the tone sounded as if it wasn't the first time he'd said it that morning.

 

"When does it get warmer in here?" Blair asked more to himself than to Jim who tried to ignore the stupid complains of his guide as Blair stretched his arms to reach the heating but suddenly pulled away as soon as the cold freezing breeze hit his finger tops that were not covered by his grey gloves. "Ooh, that's cold." He murmured quietly.

 

"Please chief give the motor some time to warm up, would you?" The sentinel said not taking his eyes off of the road. The older man was visibly annoyed, he'd woken up in a bad mood because of Blair let alone the door he'd slammed shut when the young anthropologist came home way too late the previous night.

 

"Yes yes, Jim. But if i'm an ice block by the time we arrive at te police station i'll make sure of it that Simon will set you on paper duty." Blair said narrowing his eyes as emphasizing.

 

"Serious, chief? You think Simon will listen to you?" Jim asked amused at the stupidly of his younger friend.

 

"I will make him listen." Blair said with a low voice. Jim rolled his eyes never leaving the road.

 

"You see, the car's getting much warmer, and that while you didn't even notice it." Jim said daring to glance Blair's way. The anthropologist leaned his head against the back of his seat while his hand lay in his lap. Small shivers emerged from his body, Ellison frowned in concern as Blair didn't replay at his comment. "Sandburg?" Jim asked, he tried to pray his gaze one more time from the road to Blair, but as he did so he would risk an accident at this hour of the day. Everywhere he looked, he saw a car.

 

So he extended an arm and touched Blair's shoulder. The young man didn't give any sign of life, Jim grew more worried as Blair moaned softly. Ellison pulled over avoiding a car narrowly when he took a glance at Sandburg again. The anthropologist hadn't moved yet from his position.

 

As soon as the car stood still Jim put all his attention back to Blair. He laid his hand gently on Blair's forehead and concentrated on his touch. Blair's temperature was alright, Jim confirmed. As time passed by he could see his lips turn slightly blue.

 

"Damn!" Jim cursed, he'd wondered why Blair felt the cold much intense than he did but he'd thought Blair just made an elephant from a bug. But apparently Blair wasn't exaggerating. "Blair, can you hear me?" Jim asked. He waited several minutes but there came no replay forth "Okay that's it." Jim said as he stepped out of the car and over to Blair's side with his phone in hand.

 

He opened the door at Sandburg's side and leveled up his hearing, he could hear his heartbeat. It was slow but steady, what was wrong than? Jim wondered. The sentinel gave up staring at his Guide and thought about calling for help but as it seemed help was calling him first. The phone was ringing in his hand, not sure when it started for he was listening intently to the anthropologist's heart beating.

 

Jim picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear. "James Ellison." Jim said, he kept looking at Blair. He silently hoped he would wake up and say it was some bad joke of his but it seemed too real for that to believe.

 

 _"Jim? Where are you?"_ An angry sounding Simon answered back. Jim frowned viewing the clock in his car, he was late. It felt like he just walked out the door of the loft.

 

"I'm sorry, sir. Um...i got a problem here." Jim said unsure how to continue. Blair stirred suddenly and babbled something under his breath. Jim listened carefully letting his hand with the phone drop to his side, Blair sounded distant but with Jim's sentinel abilities he could make out some words.

 

"Cold...'m s'rry" Blair still hadn't changed his position, but his head had lolled to the other side facing Jim now.

 

"Blair, why are you sorry?" Jim asked, Blair didn't say anything else anymore. Jim sighed in defeat.

 

 _"Jim! Jim! You still there?"_ Simon's voice rang out. Jim shook out of his daze and brought the phone back up.

 

"Yeah, i'm sorry what did you say?" Jim asked, he ran a hand through his short hair while he waited for a replay.

 

 _"I asked what the problem is."_ Simon almost shouted at Jim, he'd tried to get to Jim for too long for his likening it seemed.

 

"Uh...It's Blair, he kept complaining about having cold and he just passed out, his lips are blue, sir, i'm going to call an ambulance." The detective replied.

 

 _"Alright where are you, i'm coming over."_ Simon said, soft noises were heard and a door that got closed too roughly. Jim raised no eyebrow at that, he knew Simon cared for Blair more than he'll ever let see. _"Ellison? Where are you?"_ Simon asked again in an insisting tone. He'd better tell him quickly where they were before the captain threated to shoot him via the telephone.

 

"We're at...i don't know actually." Jim said looking around for any street names. But he was on the motor way; well not 'on' it but next to it. "I'm not far away from minor crimes i can drive a little further and meet you there." Jim suggested.

 

 _"Alright Jim, i hope you're not wasting my time."_ Simon said almost suspiciously. Beeps sounded and Detective Ellison threw his phone on the backseat, he decided to wait for an ambulance until he felt sure about it. Maybe he only needed to warm the anthropologist a bit and everything would be just fine.

 

As expected Simon stood at the entrance waiting for them, Jim parked nearby and waved the captain over. Stepping out and opening Blair's door, Jim regarded him from head to toe; there was still no sign of waking up.

 

"Maybe we should take him inside and warm him up, did you call for an ambulance?" Simon said with a calm note in his voice, which sounded like his nose was stuffed up with something or other.

 

"No i didn't, i was thinking the same about warming him up. If that's all we need to do then nothing's too serious, sir." Jim replied looking over to Simon. Simon nodded and walked closer to Blair.

 

"You take his legs?" Simon asked. Jim got closer too and together they lifted him towards the building, leaving the car open. Once inside they laid him on a couch in Simon's office.

 

"New?" Jim asked referring to the couch while stretching his back. Simon didn't follow for a minute for he was dumbly looking to Jim with no readable expression.

 

"Oh, yeah...don't you have a car door to close?" Simon asked as he kneeled down at Sandburg’s side. Nodding Jim stalked off.

 

~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~~TS~

 

 

After a quarter of trying to warm the younger man by turning the heater higher and winding him in a package of blankets and clothes that weren't even his, the blue hue on his lips started to fade. But Jim and Simon still hadn't left Blair's side, they watched every inhale of breath the anthropologist took.

 

Two more minutes passed when Sandburg moaned softly, his eyes fluttered slowly open as blue orbs were revealed beneath the seemingly heavy eyelids.

 

"Hey, chief. How ya feelin'?" Jim asked drawing his friend's attention. Blair tried to blink the blur in front of his eyes away but in vain it seemed, he kept blinking until he grunted in frustration and just kept his eyes closed and gave up trying. "Sandburg?" Jim's voice sounded worried again.

 

"Yeah?" Sandburg asked weakly. He sighed and tried to open his eyes a second time. He tried to focus on Jim's face and once the shadowy figure was replaced with the familiar form of his friend, he smiled a ghostly smile.

 

"Sandburg, what the hell just happened?" Simon asked, breaking the smile on Blair’s lips in a sad look that clouded his eyes almost immediately

 

"I think i had another attack." Blair murmured silently.

 

"What do you mean?" Jim asked forcing the younger man to look into his eyes. He held Blair's gaze sternly and refused even to blink until the anthropologist explained.

 

"When i was a kid i got diagnosed with Anemia and apparently it was at its fullest on our way here." Blair explained sadly. He lowered his head and gazed at his covered body.

 

Jim and Simon looked at each other, Jim then turned back to Blair. He got a little closer to him and kneeled down, he laid his hand gently on the anthropologist's shoulder and gave him a firm smile filled with sympathy.

 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jim asked him. Blair didn't even look up when he answered.

 

"I thought you'd judge me by it." Jim's eyebrows rose with that. He'd never known Blair to be so uncertain.

 

"What? You know how i am." Jim said trying to comfort the young man.

 

"Yeah, but not at the beginning, and after that you finally trusted me i thought it wasn't necessary." Sandburg replied. Jim sighed and placed his fingers on Blair's chin, he lifted his head gently and replied:

 

"Everything as important as this is necessary for us to know." Jim said with a resuring smile.

 

"Thank you." Blair thanked and gave a smile matching Jim's.

 

"That's sweet and all but can you guys now go to work?" Simon asked sternly like he'd never ever been worried about the anthropologist's health. When Blair got out of his package, Simon added: "I need reports from the last two cases!" Simon ushered the two out of the door closing it before they could say something.

 

"That's for you, Jim." Blair replied quickly.

 

"Wha...?" Jim began only to be cut off by Blair.

 

"No, no, Jim. I was practically an ice-block when we arrived, in fact my toes still hurt from the cold." Sandburg said shifting on his feet.

 

Rolling his eyes Jim gave in as he remembered what the anthropologist had said in the car. "Very well, Blair." Jim sighed. "Wait, you said you were sorry. What were you sorry for?" Jim asked curious.

 

Blair thought for a few seconds before he said: "I think for eating the last cookie when i came home last night." He walked further, not even noticing as Jim chuckled under his breath while he shook his head in amusement.

 

He was happy that everything went well in the end. Up to the next unfortunate thing Blair will get in..

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you can actually pass out from Anemia so i'm sorry if you guys think it's a little too overdone.  
> And for people who don't know what Anemia is; people can have it at every age, mostly your hands and feet stay cold even in the summer or other seasons. It's also a chronic disease


End file.
